The Weddings Night
by DeEP-Kris
Summary: The Weddings Night is a night when woman can't reject man when he asked her to marry him. Pairings: LinaxEveryoneinthestory FX, AZ
1. part1

_I hope you will enjoy this... disclaim: I don't own Slayers but one day I will! I will make a liveaction movie!_

* * *

The Weddings Night part 1 

Filia ended cleaning her kitchen. It was so clear that she saw her mirror image in every tile in her kitchen floor. Jilias was standing near her and also proudly looking at himself. He was wearing a smart suit and white gloves on his hands.

"How do I look, boss?" he asked.

"Very good, Jilias. But could you tell me why you dress so formal? Sorry for sticking my nose in it, but I saw you have already bought nice flowers and booked a table in first-class restaurant. Did something happen?"

"Well, it will happen! Boss, I'm going to ask mum of Paul to marry me!"

"Oh, that's nice! I hope she won't reject you. You are so kind and such a good person!"

"She won't" Jilias smiled "In that night she won't!"

"That night?" Filia didn't understand.

"Well, don't you know that Wedding Night is coming?"

Yes, of course! She forgot about it! There is a one night in every century in which when the man ask girl to marry him, she couldn't refuse. It was called The Wedding Night and every single woman was waiting for it. Filia was single, but she wasn't so fanatic in looking for a husband. Well, she was happy of being alone, just with Jilias, Gravos and small Valgaav.

"However, I wish you good luck!" she smiled to him.

He smiled back and went back to his work with potteries. Filia looked at herself. What did she have to do? Did she have to hide so that no one could force her to marry him? Well, Filia wasn't so popular here and she wasn't attractive for local bachelors at all. In that condition she didn't have to be afraid of having not–welcome-husband. Yes, she would be single, like a spinster. She sighted and straighten her back.

"Hello Filia my dear!" suddenly she heard.

She jumped and look around. Behind her there was Xellos sitting cheerfully in the air. He had his eyes closed and had very pleasant smile. What was he up to?

"WHAT ARE YOU NAMAGONI DOING IN MY KITCHEN?"

"Oh, how rude, my dear Filia! Old friend has come and you are greeting him like that!"

"You are not my friend! You hate me and I hate you too!"

"Well, maybe in the past."

The dragon looked at him suspiciously. In the past?

"But after these years I realised that it is bad to have enemies. That's why I'm here. I want to say sorry for all nasty things which I have done to you. And here is present for you."

Behind his back he took out beautiful bunch of red roses. Filia hardly believed her eyes. Roses where real and they smell nice. She carefully took them from him. They didn't change into monster or other ugly things. Xellos was still smiling.

"How did you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Xellos! Now I see you decided to be good."

"Yes, I am!"

"We can be friends from now on. If you have any problem, please tell me and we will try to solve it together. That's how friends do."

"Yes my little friend." Xellos decided to sit normally on the chair. "How I sad before, after these all years I became quite old. Don't deny, Filia, I feel it in my heart. Yes, I AM old."

Filia didn't understand why he was sharing with her his depressing thoughts. But she was patient, maybe he would explain that.

"But not so old." He lifted his finger and open one eye. "I'm old enough to give up work, settle somewhere and teach young Mazokus how to be as I was. Yes, I'm ready to do it. I'm ready to have children!"

Filia looked nervously on the doors. Why was he telling it to her? He didn't want to make her be a mother of his children, did he? Well, he was capable to do so.

Xellos saw Filia's disquiet and began to laugh.

"But firstly I want to have a beautiful wife." He sad and close his eye.

Filia felt that her blood was colouring her cheeks. He wanted to have a wife! Xellos! Well, thinking logically, he was here. He gave her flowers and asked her to be friends. Did another thing which he was going to ask was… Filia wasn't expected that! She wasn't ready! But if so, she would have married him! He was handsome, strong, famous, he had many advantages. Yes, she would be a perfect wife and she would be a good mother for mazoku-ryzoku children. They would be a happy family together.

"And you are a woman."

"Yes, I am"

"So, you know many things about other women."

"Yes…"

"My little friend, match me with Lina!"

Amelia was happily waiting in the Castle's Gardens. Three days before she received a massage from Zelgadis. He wanted to talk to her in privacy. What did he want her to tell? Was it very important? Well, if mister Zelgadis wanted to talk in privacy.

She saw him coming from the Western Gate. She held her breath. He was so elegant and look-like-inaccessible, like always. There was Wedding Night coming and Amelia hoped it was it about which Zelgadis decide to talk to her. In her justice hart she dreamt about being his wife. Wedding Night was an excellent idea for him to pop the question.

"Hello mister Zelgadis" she began.

"Good morning Amelia. I'm glad you got my letter and decided to help me."

"Everything for you, mister Zelgadis."

The chimera looked around and then, when he was sure nobody was listening to him, with low voice he said:

"I want to talk about the Wedding Night."

All stars went to Amelia and began to dance with her.

"Yes?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"You were always my favourite friend that's why I'm asking. In this Wedding Night I want to ask Lina Inverse to marry me. Would you be so kind and help me?"

Amelia was in shock. Mister Zelgadis wanted to marry Lina, not her! Why? Why this ugly, rude and stylless gal was so attractive for him?

"Why?" she couldn't resist asking.

"I think it is love."

"Oh" Amelia was trying to turn up her tears.

"She was the first woman who I wasn't afraid to talk to. She is beautiful and strong."

"You love her?"

"Yes. Um, Amelia, why are you crying?"

"Because… because… I'm so happy you will be married!" said Amelia and started to cry.


	2. part2

_Ok, I know that Mazoku don't need a partner to make another mazoku, but that's just free fic and I can do here what I want to! Sorry for Filia's behaviour, I have no excuses why I made her this way. Maybe to make things easier? Ok, Chrissy Sky wants to "mst" The Weddings Night so I will try my best to make it better. _

The Weddings Night part 2

"I must say I'm very handsome."

"You are NOT gentleman at all!"

Xellos turned his eyes from his mirror image to Filia, who was lying on the bed and playing with ties which were lying there too.

"If so, it's your fault I'm not the one" he said.

"Not mine! You aren't gentleman because you… aren't!"

"But I asked my dear friend to make me be the one" Xellos opened his eyes.

"Not "make" but "help"! Now I see it's hopeless. You can't be a gentleman because you are stu…"

"Oh my, weren't we supposed to be friends? Don't forget that you were the one who offered me your help! If you think I'm not gentleman, don't say anything or pretend that I am. Lina must marry me, is it correct? So" he returned to his normal happy face "please be nice, you won't regret it. I will invite you to my wedding. And now, my dear, I will buy you a dress."

"I don't want any more dresses from you!" Filia stood up. "I don't want any more flowers or chocolates! And those ties are awful!"

"As far as I remember you were the one who insisted on buying them."

"Yes" she straighten her pink dress "I insisted but now I see they are awful! Especially on you!"

"Ok" he took off the tie "if you say so. But don't make me look like a monster."

"You already ARE a monster!"

"For you – yes, but not for Lina. Now, my dear friend, please give me this black band. If you don't like ties, I will wear a band."

"It's not like… ok, do what you want to do. I just help you with being more romantic inside and outside… if it ever could help. You are mazoku and nothing can help you! I read you several romantic stories, but, in my opinion, monster will be a monster forever! Especially you! You are what you are and nothing nor no one is capable to change it!"

"That's right, my dear friend!" Xellos gives her one of his semi-evil smiles "I am who I am! And Lina will have to love me! Because I'm the mazoku, this who did for her a lot."

Filia turned from him. She went to the table and shaped up flower which were lying there. Those, and a big box of chocolates were for Lina. He would give them to her this night. Filia really tried hard to make Xellos be a gentleman, the man who is a dreamboat and a tailor-made husband, but in fact he had been useless. First and foremost he though he was the best and nothing could change this. In this two-days period Filia had wanted to punch him with her mace thousand times, but fortunately she beard with that. The good point was that he bought her several dresses and vases. But he did it only to calm her down and made her tough him how to ask to marry him in very elegant and romantic style. Filia did it, because… well, she didn't know why, but she hoped Lina would reject him.

"And what will you do in this beautiful night?" asked Xellos still looking at his mirror image.

"I'll pray."

"Oh, thank you."

"Not for you, you namagoni mazoku! For Lina!"

"But what about your marriage? Do you expect anybody to pop the question to you?"

"It's not your business!"

"Oh, I see! There is nobody who will ask you!"

"Shut up Xellos!" Filia quickly took out her mace and aimed on him.

"Oh, such a lovely violence! You are so dangerous so that you have so many admires! I mean…" he opened his catty eyes "…so little! Let's face it Filia: no dragon wants you because you are a traitor and no human because you aren't a real woman!"

"Oooo, I hate you Xellos!" Filia tried to hit him.

Xellos teleported on the bed.

"Nobody wants you because you have so bad temper!"

"Weren't we supposed to be friends?" asked Filia with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe" Xellos had his eyes still opened "But now I see it's helpless. You've already done what I asked you to do so now we can come back to our normal, more funny relationships! See you later, my lovely selfish dragon!" and he teleported away.

Filia fell on her knees and burst into tears.

**T.T.T.T.T**

Lina was sitting in the inn and eating everything what was in the menu. The sun was giving the last rays before it disappeared completely in the horizon. This evening would be beautiful, at least in Lina's opinion. Only she and her full dish! What a nice vision.

Suddenly someone interrupted her loneliness. When she was eating her sixth chicken a man sat near her. She looked at him and recognized Rudo Balzac, this man who with him she played those stupid brass rackets match.

"Good evening miss Lina!" he greeted her.

"Good evening" she replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Well, good as always. Did you practise your guts?"

"Umm…" Lina tried to remind what "guts" had meant. "I hope so."

"Oh, that's excellent! Because…" he moved his chair more closer to her "I was thinking about it a lot and I made a great decision!"

"Really? I didn't think about it at all. In fact, I hardly remember you. Now please exu…" but the man suddenly grasped her arm. His voice changed into beg tone.

"Oh, miss Lina, you were so great partner! Please, let's play together in the next championships! As husband and wife!"

"WHAT!" Lina jumped and looked at her companion. "NO WAY! You have a son!"

"But he is an adult now."

"Yes, he IS in my age! Maybe even older! I don't want to marry you!"

"You must!"

"Why?"

"Because today is the Wedding Night! And every…"

"I don't care what night it is! You interrupted my meal! And you will be punished! FIRE BALL!"

Rudo was sent into the air with huge fireball and landed two kilometres from the village. The sun was shining mischievously from its place near the horizon. Rudo stood up and looked at it. The Weddings Night hadn't started yet, that's why the ultimate spell hadn't work on Lina. But when Rudo would return to the village, she would have to marry him.

Lina looked around. Now she found out that there were only few women in the inn. And those entire three were with their husbands. Lina frown. Yes, today was this absurd Weddings Night. Well, we will see what this night will bring us.

**T.T.T.T.T**

Zellas was walking nervously in her private room. She was alone. Yes, one of the Dark Lords, Higher Beats Zellas Metallium was alone! With no one to neither hug her nor kiss! In fact it wasn't what she wanted the most. She wanted to do what woman and man do when they are alone in bed! Her offspring Xellos left her three days ago and now certainly he had a big fun! He always was very attractive for women. But it was unfair! Why she – Zellas, always had to play the role of inaccessible Dark Lord!

"Good evening Higher Beast Zellas Metallium!"

Zellas turned and froze. In front of her, in her big sleeping room was standing the most unexpected quest – Lord of Nightmares. Zellas quickly fell on her knees and lifted her head down to avoid seeing the god among the gods. But Lord of Nightmares lifted her head up and smiled.

"I heard your wish."

"What whish?"

"This about having a man." Lord of Nightmares was quietly walking around kneeing Zellas.

"Oh, that one. Please don't take it serious, my lord. It's just because of this night."

"I understand you" L-sama stopped and looked deeply into Zellas eyes. "I understand you very well. This is the magic of this night – everybody wants to be loved. I'm happy it works even on Dark Lords."

"You are almighty, my lord."

"I'm happy so I will make your wish come true."

But Zellas didn't understand.

"Excuse me, what wish?"

"This about the man!"

"Oh, thank you, my lord but that's unnecessary. This is just one-night caprice."

"I will change you into human form and send you to the earth, to the village when your general and priest is now. You will have one all night to have fun. But when the new day will come, you will return to your previous form."

Zellas raised her eyebrow. This scene was the same as in the human's fairy tale, but she couldn't remember which.

"But there is one sine qua non…"

"What?"

"I will go with you. I will take the form of this witch Lina Inverse, but of course with bigger breasts. I see that she will have many admirers this night, but she will have to share them with me!"


End file.
